King Kong vs The Planet Of The Apes
by Morgan64
Summary: King Kong is in for his toughest battle yet.
1. Chapter 1

_"We've fully rebuilt over every 'landmark' in human history. We have heard tales, rumors of an island. An island crawling with dreaded beasts... but one stands out... one that could spell danger to us all... if it catches us on it's territory."_

 _An army apes have successfully taken the world. Led by their leader, Lord Ceasar, they now set sail to uncharted land. A land known by many to be... Skull Island._

 _The storm winds pressed against the ship as apes grabbed whatever they could to keep the vessel afloat. As they did so, Lord Ceasar, his General, Ursus, and Dr. Zaius meet in the captain's quarters to talk about the island they head for._

 _"It is a real danger, from what I have researched." answered Dr. Zaius._

 _"It isn't so dangerous on a map." chuckled Ursus._

 _"Danger or not, this area will be the home my father's memorial." said Ceasar._

 _"Your father..."_

 _"Is there a problem you have with my father?" Ceasar stood up from his chair, and fixed his eyes upon Ursus._

 _An awkward silence fell into the room like a raindrop. Ceasar sat back onto his seat. Eyes still fixed on the general._

 _"I... I meant no offense... I'm surprised you remember who he is... that's all."_

 _"It is forgiven. Zaius."_

 _"Yes Lord Ceasar?"_

 _"Ask Maximus how far we are to making our arrival."_

 _"Yes Lord Ceasar."_

 _Before Zaius is able to leave one of the apes comes bursting through the door._

 _"Marcus, what brings you here?" asks Ceasar._

 _"My Lord... something... something is..." Marcus stutters trying to catch his breath._

 _"Out with it, will you! What is happening?!" shouts Ursus._

 _"We... are being knocked around by... by something in the water."_

 _"What?!" Ceasar rushes past Marcus with Zaius and Ursus following behind._

 _When they make it to the bridge of the ship, they spot a large creature snapping at their army._

 _"Ursus, get and Aldo, and rally up the others! Zaius, find Maximus and get all the females and the children to safety! Now!" orders Ceasar._

 _"Yes sir." Ulysses runs off to find Aldo and rally up the other apes._

 _"Yes Lord Ceasar." Zaius rushes back into the ship's halls to get Maximus._

 _Ceasar jumps over the railing and heads towards the creature head on. Grabbing a spear from one of the fallen apes, he aims and throws it into the creature's neck. He picks up yet another and jabs into the creature's eye. The creature roared it's bloodcurdling roar and fell back into the sea from whence it came._

 _"That was a rough battle." said one of the surviving apes "I hope there's no more to face in the future."_

 _"Don't get your hopes up for too long." Ceasar exclaims, noticing more of the same creatures circling the ship "Be prepared... not to die."_

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_On the ship's front creatures emerge from each side of the sea, landing in front of the army as they readied for more battle. As the first let out a gnashing roar Ursus, Aldo, and an army of apes wearing armor came running into the fight._

 _"Fire at them!" shouted Ursus to his army._

 _The armored apes shot their guns at the giant, water breathing beasts, causing one to die and the other to dive back and circle around._

 _"Where'd the bastard go?!" yelled Aldo, not realizing that the creature was arising from the back._

 _"It's at the back! Let's go!" Ursus ordered, running along with the ape army to the back of the ship._

 _Ceasar ran along the opposite side of the ship, but ran into a young female named Zira._

 _"Where are you going? You're supposed to be getting off this ship." Ceasar ordered._

 _"No." she refused "I will do what I can to help... even if it means death."_

 _Ceasar looked up past the female's head, watching his army getting totally annihilated._

 _"Crazy female!" Ceasar pushed her to the side and continued to running towards the fray._

 _Ceasar faced the beast. Holding up his weapon, he did the same as he did to the first. Stabbing it's eye, and then it's neck. But this one was persistent._

 _"Good God. How does it die?" Ceasar questioned, backing away from the battle._

 _Just when all hope seemed lost, an orangutan leaped from above the railing, over Ceasar, and aimed an arrow at the beast. The orangutan pulled back and let it fly. Thus giving one last blow to the creature as it too fell back into the sea._

 _"Thank you." said Ceasar._

 _"You're welcome." said the orangutan, who was much older._

 _"Well..." Ursus started, walking up to the two "If it isn't Maurice."_

 _"It's good to meet you as well Ursus." said Maurice sarcastically._

 _"You. Always joking." laughed Ursus, with a bit of disdain in his voice._

 _Ursus walked off along with Aldo and the armored apes, leaving Ceasar to talk with Maurice._

 _"You held your own pretty well." Maurice said._

 _"I wish I knew what we were getting into." Ceasar said nervously._

 _"Follow me. I'll give you an idea."_

 _Maurice led Ceasar into the ship's halls and to a room right in the middle of the ship itself. As soon as Ceasar stepped in he saw a young female sitting in the seat next to the door. She looked up at him as he stared at her with much confusion._

 _"Nova."_

 _"What?" Ceasar paused._

 _"Nova. She's my daughter."_

 _"She's a human."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Aren't you... scared?"_

 _"No. I don't see why I should be."_

 _"But what if Zaius sees her?"_

 _"Then let him. He will just have to accept the fact that I have a human daughter."_

 _Nova looked away from Ceasar and her father, picked up a book, and began drawing._

 _"That's not what I brought you in here to talk about though." Maurice said, breaking the sudden silence._

 _"Then why did you?"_

 _"You've heard of this land haven't you?"_

 _"Only from Zaius and Maximus."_

 _"Did they tell you everything?"_

 _"They told me what they knew... at least I think they did. Why? Is there something there that we need to know about?"_

 _"I heard stories... stories from other apes about this place. They say they saw... things. Things that no other ape should ever have to see."_

 _The silence fell into the room again, then Maurice continued talking._

 _"They say... that there's one... like us."_

 _"Another ape?" asked Ceasar._

 _"If you can call it that."_

 _Lightning striked, flashing through the window Maurice was now staring out of._

 _"They called it Kong. King of the apes."_

 _"How can that be? How can there be another king of the apes?" asked Ceasar._

 _"This is not just an ape Ceasar... those creatures you just faced... they were just an appetizer... I'm afraid we're heading straight for the main course."_

 _Ceasar peeked outside the window and saw before him, covered in mist, the one and only... Skull Island._

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The ship bumps the edge of the island. Apes carry off the equipment they need to survive. Ceasar and Maurice walk out of the room. Nova looks up at Maurice with saddened eyes._

 _"Stay here Nova." he said, closing the door behind him._

 _Ceasar, with Maurice following behind, headed to the railing._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Maurice._

 _"Yes. I am." answered Ceasar._

 _"Ahem."_

 _Both Maurice and Ceasar turned to see who the "ahem" came from._

 _"You. What do you want this time?" Ceasar asked, feeling a bit annoyed by the one who got his attention._

 _"I want to follow you and your army."_

 _Ceasar glanced at Maurice. Maurice shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what she meant._

 _"What do you mean 'follow us'?" Ceasar asked._

 _"I mean I want to go with you."_

 _"No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"All females and children stay on the ship."_

 _"Just because I'm a female does not mean I can't act for my kind. Believe it or not I am an arms specialist, and I'm a damn good one at that."_

 _Both Maurice and Ceasar shared glances once again._

 _"Fine." Ceasar answered lifting his gaze "Give me your name and you can go."_

 _"Zira."_

 _"Well Zira. You best be wary. Grab whatever you need and get going."_

 _Zira nodded and walked into the cabin to grab some extra equipment._

 _"You sure that was a good idea?" Maurice asked, with small chuckle in his voice._

 _"To be honest... no. I think she's going to die out there."_

 _"Well... that's a good way to lighten things up eh?" Maurice let out loud laugh which caused the birds to fly from the trees... and a distant growl being heard from the clouds._

 _"If we want to make it out of this place alive, we best keep our happiness at a minimum."_

 _To be continued..._


End file.
